


Ancient Rome (2nd Story)

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anastasia - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Hemsworth (y'all thought I was gonna go with Evans), I just take so long to update, I love Scarlett so much y'all, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Murder, POV Natasha Romanov, Romance, Rome - Freeform, Royalty, Russia, Russian royal, Tsarina, a break you know?, abdications, also chris, also the Russos suck, another ancient Rome piece, avenger - Freeform, because I keep getting inspired and then have to write new ones, because they deserved each other, but we are getting Black Widow, especially after bursts of inspiration and writing, i love him too, is this enough tags yet?, natasha romanov - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, will not be a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: Lower class Steve & royal Natasha: Ancient Rome.I am not good at summaries but its good I promise!✴This is not part of the other Ancient Rome fix✴





	Ancient Rome (2nd Story)

He had been invited to this wedding by his boss. He was lucky they even knew who he was because this was certainly not his scene. 

"Maybe you can mingle and make some friends in high places Steven. Surely you can't be content to work here forever." His boss had said. He knew he was one of his better workers so it surprised him. 

The reception had just started and he had been speaking with friends of his, Bucky and Sam. They were watching the group of ladies who had started dancing to celebrate the union of the couple. They even decided to join in and ask some of them to dance. He had joined in only to stop the teasing directed towards him. He just didnr know who to ask. That's when he saw her.

She had caught his eye from across the amphitheatre. She was wearing a toga that matched the coloring of her intense eyes. The coiled flames down her back were wrapped in gold bands and on her arms and neck were bangles of the same material. She was a vision. And he was staring. And she knew it going by the look she had on her face.

She was teasing him! 

"Hey man. I think she's noticed you." Sam just had to say his piece. Bucky laughed behind them.

"Of course she has, look at him! He staring at her like a creep."

He ignored them and instead started walking towards her briskly. She noticed and set her cup down on the bench next to her and bid her friends farewell.

"Care for a dance milady?" 

She smiled brightly and he was blinded by it. "Of course." She took his offered hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. There they danced and when it was time for him to let her go, she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you for the dance, umm?"  
"Steven." 

"Natalia. Thank you for the dance Steven. Will I see you again?" Her green eyes were big and wide. 

"I am not sure but I hope so."  
"I hope so to." She gavw him a timid smile and then she was back with her group and he back with his. Every now and then they'd make eye contact and she's make that shy smile and look down with red cheeks. He was sure wasn't any better. 

"Hey Steve! So guess what gossip I heard? That girl you were with? Her name is Natalia Alianova Romanova. She's apparently apart of a royal house back in some Slavic kingdom back east. Her family is loaded and there's currently a revolution so she, her sister and their brother were sent here because they thought she'd be safe. The Roman leaders owe her family for safeguarding their treasures so they're keeping them safe here until they can go back." Sam was overexcited.

"Wait- what? Steve danced with a princess?" 

"Something like that yeah." 

He had zoned out sometime in the middle of Sam's exuberant rant and hadn't heard most of it. He felt a shake and turned his attention back to his friends. "Did you hear that?" 

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I head ya." She was making her way out the pavilion right now. She was also making very obvious signs that she wanted him to follow her. And so he got up and left the two guys still trying to get his attention and followed her through the door. 

She was sitting on a bench on the edge of the smooth patterned walkway lined with intricately designed bushes. Waiting for him. 

Nat's POV

I heard him approach and looked up to meet his eyes. He was seriously something beautiful. The boys back home didn't look like this. And she didn't think he knew who she was. Which was a bonus. 

"Hi." His voice was even better when she could hear it without the added voices of the wedding party. A deep baritone that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hi." She knew she sounded meek. She was nervous. 

"So..."

"I just wanted to get to know you. That's all. I appreciated the dance. Really I did. Usually people stay away from me since."

"Why? I don't mean to pry." He sounded shocked. Like he didn't know why no one would want to be near her. It made her smile.

"I am not sure if you knew this but I'm under the protection of the Roman government and imperial family. That seems to make my siblings and I seen as off limits to everyone else. It gets lonely sometimes." Her eyes started watering. She suddenly had memories flashing through her head. Family picnics, private birthday parties where it was just when 5 of them, fishing trips where her father tried hia hardesr to get his older children interested in fishing only to be laughed at by his entire family as he huffed at then swearing they'd regret that day they made fun of him. Which of course only made them laugh harder. 

"I haven't seen my parents in over 2 years. The revolution is going on longer than we thought it would." He surely knew about the revolution. Everyone knew- even the slaves who apparently had nothing better to do but gossip. 

"I'm sorry Natalia. I don't know what to say to make any of this better but I am sorry you're going through this. It isn't fair." 

"Thank you and it's fine. You're actually bothering to sit here listening to me. Which is more than most ever do."

He seemed upset at her words and quickly sat down.

"Natalia, I am sorry that no one listens to you. I promise, if you ever need someone to talk to, I will be there. My friends and I happen to be staying at the governors home for the next two weeks. Just drop by whenever you need an ear." He seemed embarrassed but he smiled at her and his deep blue eyes shined at her.

"Thank you Steven. I'll remember that. I wanted told act-" at that moment, bell rang for and she realized it was time for her to get sister and take their leave from the party. 

"Oh sorry! I actually need to leave. Where was I? Oh! Yes, if you aren't too busy tomorrow would you mind being my escort to the little shoppe in the towns centre? Its supposed to have the best gelato." 

"Of course. I'd love to." His eyes never left hers and she didn't bother to rip hers away either. In fact, she moved closer to him and was reaching up for him-

"Nat! Come on! Bid you bot farewell and let's go! Clint will have our hides if we are later again." Her sister, Wanda was suddenly next to her in a blur of red and yellow as her green eyes looked from her sister to the boy standing in front of her.  
"Um, I'll go and stall the coach." She slowly backed away and turned with a smirk.

"Well I guess that means I need to go. I had fun Steven. See you tomorrow." She flashed him a smile and headed in the direction her sister had flown off to. She couldn't wait to see him again.


End file.
